The present invention relates to a sewing control system for sewing machine which counts the number of works sewn at each sewing process to control the output of works to be sewn.
In the prior art sewing control system, the operator operates the lever of a mechanical counter provided on the sewing machine table to provide a counter input everytime he sews one work. This complicates the sewing operation. The operator may often err in inputting the count or fail to input the count.
Heretofore, a system has been known in which the operator operates an electrical switch provided on the sewing machine table everytime he sews one work to input the number of works sewn to a counter in a central control unit. Like the above system, however, this system renders the sewing operation complicated. Similarly, the operator may often err in inputting the count or fail to input the count.
Heretofore, a system has also been known which counts the number of works sewn by counting thread cutting signals or wiper signals from the sewing machine.
However, when a thread cutting takes place in the course of sewing, accurate data can not be obtained, since a thread cutting signal for cutting a thread supplied by a pedal operation or wiper signal also is inputted to the counter as a count of the number of work sewn. This system is also disadvantageous in that the operator must operate a correct switch to correct this error.